


eternally

by wingdips



Category: CIX (Band), Park Jihoon - Fandom, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff Without Plot?, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, JUST FLUFF FLUFF FLUFF, Light-Hearted, M/M, Overthinking, They love each other so much, Winkdeep, happy winkdeep day, i dont know what this is, jihoon is Whipped, jinyoung cries, jinyoung is jihoon's baby, lots of hugging and kissing (pecking actually), thats it thats the plot, written in lapslock btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingdips/pseuds/wingdips
Summary: jinyoung overthinks but jihoon is there to kiss his worries away
Relationships: Bae Jinyoung/Park Jihoon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	eternally

**Author's Note:**

> tw // implied anxiety , anxiety attack , overthinking
> 
> the descriptions are light and not very detailed, though!

it is a fine and lazy sunday morning. there in the couch sat a couple free of hectic schedules for the day.

bae jinyoung has his back pressed against the broad chest of park jihoon. the former takes a deep breath as he relishes in the warmth of his boyfriend’s hug, listening to the lively chirping of the birds outside. jihoon catches him off guard when he steals a peck from his lips, causing a smile to break into jinyoung’s face.

it truly is a relaxing morning, one that calls for a sweet cup of hot chocolate to start your day, yet, as jinyoung stares into nothingness, he cannot stop himself from thinking of… _things._

“hyung?”

jinyoung feebly calls out, drawing small circles against jihoon’s arm that is set on top of his tummy.

“yes, baby?”

jinyoung slightly turns his head back and takes a peek at his boyfriend’s face. he opens his mouth to speak, only for no words to come out. he purses his lips back into a thin, straight line, staying silent.

hesitation and anxiousness fill bae jinyoung’s ever so pure, kind, and free-of-worries face. jihoon's eyebrows knit together and concern immediately rushes through his system as he notices the unusual emotions clearly showing through jinyoung's heavenly face.

_just what sort of an evil creature dares to harm this little angel of mine?_

“why, jinyoungie? is something wrong?”

jihoon instinctively tightens his hug on jinyoung’s middle in hopes to make him feel safe, to make him feel secure, to make him feel like everything is okay.

jinyoung doesn’t know what came to him but at that moment, so many doubts and ‘ifs’ clouded his mind. it’s as if those thoughts are eating him alive, and he’s unable to stop thinking about the negativity. those wickedness made him want to ask jihoon if he’s sure about his love for him, if he’s sure about how he’s never gonna love anyone else over the course of their relationship, if he truly makes him happy, if he's worth loving, if he's doing a great job as his lover, if he’s really the one for him—

jinyoung decides to smile and shake his head.

“it’s nothing.”

he shifts his body, hugs jihoon back, and curls into his arms. he buries his face onto the juncture between his beloved’s shoulder and neck to hide his moistening eyes, not wanting to cause unnecessary worries. 

_but who is he kidding?_

jihoon saw everything, the watering of his eyes and the trembling of his hands, before jinyoung could even do anything.

“jinyoung-ah...”

jihoon gently takes the younger male’s face in his palms, his moves so delicate as if he's afraid of hurting his fragile doll of a boyfriend, and makes jinyoung look at him in the eye.

“what’s wrong, baby? tell me or else i’ll feel uneasy and i will never stop bothering you! do you want that, angel? hm? tell hyungie, please?” 

jihoon pleads and jinyoung almost breaks down right then and there because of how worried, of how _perturbed_ , his lover looked at him. jihoon is smiling but his eyes are telling something else—he looks troubled.

and jinyoung knows it’s all because of his stupid self.

it’s just that, he didn’t know it’s possible for someone to be so concerned, to be _so_ genuine, to care so much just for _him_. 

_who was he even?_

he didn’t know it’s possible for someone to love him _this_ much, and for him to love someone just as much, if not more.

jinyoung chuckles, partly because of jihoon's silly antics but mostly because of the dumb things he thought of—what was he so doubtful for, _really?_ the proof is right in front of his eyes.

_park jihoon is the answer to all of his questions._

jinyoung shakes his head again, discarding the negative thoughts out of his mind, and smiles, eyes glistening with so much affection as he stares at jihoon.

“i love you, hyung.”

jinyoung blinks and suddenly, a tear trickles down his cheek which jihoon’s thumb is quick to wipe.

panic laces the older's voice as he stutters, “y-ya! why are you crying?! _jinyoung!_ are you really okay—“

“i-i hope your love for me would never change—“

before jinyoung can even finish, jihoon swiftly pulls him into a hug. soon, jinyoung is crying his heart out, sobbing against the older man’s chest. jihoon strokes the back of his lover’s head comfortingly and willingly lets his dearest baby wet his shirt with tears.

although he feels his heart aching as he witnesses jinyoung being tormented with uncertainties that cannot be controlled, jihoon remains strong; he has to, for the both of them.

“you silly. were you having those stupid thoughts again?”

he chuckles and pecks jinyoung’s temple.

“my love for you will never change, jinyoungie. it’s so bold of you to assume it would! i promised my lifetime with you, right?”

then, jihoon lifts up jinyoung’s red and swollen face with so much care, letting out an “aigoo~ look at you~” which causes the latter to sniff and pout. he strokes jinyoung’s tear-stained cheeks, leans forward and plants a long peck on his sunshine’s little lips. he grins and says, “i love you, baby.”

another peck.

_“eternally.”_

jihoon flashes a reassuring smile and jinyoung _swears_ —he almost cried again. his heart swells as he sees how much jihoon cares for him, realizing how lucky he is to have this godsend of an angel all to himself.

_god, what have i ever done in my past life to deserve park jihoon?_

just as jinyoung’s dam was about to break once more, jihoon huffs and exclaims, “don’t you dare doubt my love for you ever again, jinyoungie! or else i will really get mad at you!

and finally, jinyoung laughs at his lover’s outburst.

“okay!” he beams. “i don’t want hyungie to get mad at me, do i?”

jinyoung steals another kiss from jihoon’s lips before hiding back into his neck while giggling.

with his heart full, jihoon laughs and pulls jinyoung closer to his body. he inhales the sweet scent of vanilla from his freshly washed hair and peppers him with kisses every now and then.

for the next hours, all jihoon did was to shower jinyoung with love, praises, and cheesy lines to the point that the latter got tired of everything and asked his boyfriend to stop (jokingly, of course).

thereby, the heaviness and doubts in their hearts dissipated; only warmth and love could be found.

with all the ups and downs, their relationship is perfect as it is; park jihoon and bae jinyoung wouldn’t change anything for the world.

as long as they are together, they’re ready to face any challenges along their way. 

as long as they are together, _does it matter if the world falls apart?_

**Author's Note:**

> im not so satisfied with this piece but anyway! happy winkdeep day <3


End file.
